The Story From Within
by CrystalPheonixEyes
Summary: The four founders had one thing in common. They each had an heir. But not many know the story of the Chosen Heirs. There were four. One for each founder. They were all bonded together with a deep magic that none of them knew. this is the story..read and r
1. Prolouge

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this story. It is our first shot at an accually story, and we hope you like it. This is just the prologue, it will get better. Promise. This is not a story only about the founders. It does have the golden trio and the present day Hogwarts in it too, just a little later on, like the next chapter. **

A golden haired woman running down the hall of a dimly lit corridor, had a worried look plasted on her face. Her usual cheery, shinnig bright blue eyes, had a haunted look to them. She came upon a heavy wooden door and screamed while pounding on the wood.

"Rowena! Rowena!" she screamed. A tear running down her face was quickly whipped away before the door opened.

"Helga." said a sleepy dark haired witch, while flinging the door open, much to the womans surprise. "What are you doing here?" she wishperd trying not to wake up the rest of the castle. Then the dark haired witch under stood. "Another one?" was all that she could get out. These visions that the golden hired woman continued to have were becoming more and more frequent. The blonde witch then fell into the other womans arms, and slowly nodded.

_This one was worse, _thought Helga, the witch with the golden hair. _Never has it been this bad._

Rowena slowly started to rub her back in slow calming circles. Rowena was only to years older than her, but lately, she felt as if Rowena were her surrogate mother. After all, she had been with her after every vision that she had seen. "Its okay Helga, its okay." Said Rowena. "Come inside and go to my drawing room, I will go get the others." Rowena then led Helga to a round, high ceiling room. Sketches were hung on the walls, mostly behind the desk. On the desk were stacks of papers, some research, some graded papers for the students, and many documents having to do with the school financing. With a flick of her wand, which was hidden in her billowing robes, all the papers were cleared, and with another flick of her wrist, 3 chairs appeared. Rowena then shuffled Helga into a fluffy yellow chair by the fire place.

"Helga, I am now going to get the two boys. Stay here and start a fire if you wish my dear. I will hopefully, will be right back, just depends on how long it take to get those two gits out of there beds." She walked towards the door, but stopped halway there. Turning around, she gave Helga a heart warming smile. "Don't fret dear. We will figure this out." And with that, she gracefully walked out the door.

Helga did not doubt that they could take care of this, but what she did doubt was the way that it would be taken care of.

**A/N: Just the begaining folks! Please review! It might help motivate us to write a tad bit faster. Cookies to everyone who reveiews! starts ripping the bag of cookies open**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Annnnnnnnnnnd drum roll please!... the first chapter! Dun dun don……. (Sorry for it not being packed with action. This chapter is really important to the plot though. I know it seemes stupid but Whatever.)**

**Chapter 1- The beginning **

Skimming the shelf with her right index finger, she realized that she had read all of the books in this section, and most of the library that held any interest to her at all. She turned around to look at the shelf behind her, hoping that they received a new book.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a bookcase that she had only seen once before. It was in her first year, and if she remembered correctly the first day. Not knowing any better, she thought it was a figment of her imagination. She was not that naïve anymore though. Carefully walking towards the bookcase, she noticed markings on the floor. Slowly she read the incantation that was woven into the design. The queer part was that it was not Latin. It was in French. Making a rash decision, she read it aloud.

_La lecture est bonne pour l'âme_

As she said Each word, part of the circle began to glow. Fearfully, she closed her eyes and stepped forward.

She wondered where she was going, where this portal was going to take her. Her eyes still closed hoping that their was no danger on the other end, she stopped. The spinning was gone and she did not feel herself being pulled any longer. She slowly opened her eyes, in utter confusion, she was in a library. Her first guess was that she was still in the Hogwarts library, but at a second glance, she noticed that this library was much bigger and a cozy semi-circle desk was in the center. Two large walls were filled to the brim with books, the walls them selves was two stories high. She was amazed. Looking at all of the books, she started to wonder were she was. No answer came to her though.

She noticed a painting, broken, as if thrown off to the side. Careful not to cut her self on the glass, she saw that the picture was of 4 middle aged people. Upon a closer examination she realized it was the four founders. Never in History had a picture of them been found, and here she was now holding one. _The irony of it all._ Focusing back on the portrait she tried to commit it to memory. Godric Gryffindor was sitting on a picnic blanket with Rowena Ravenclaw keeling behind him, her hands on his shoulders. Helga was sitting on a chair rolling her eyes at the sicking couple at her feet. Salazar Slytherin was smiling and took out a handful of pudding from behind his back and threw it at Godric. To say the least, his face was priceless. Helga on the other hand, was trying to stay posed but failed miserable when she fell off of the chair laughing. Watching as the scene repeat it's self, she returned her gaze back to the colors of the room.

The room was mostly blue with a beautiful bronze trim that made the whole place gleam. The bronze and silver trimming around the room, gave the illusion that the room was much larger than it really was. In the middle of the room was the semi-circle desk made of mahogany colored wood. On the desk she saw many things. Paper work was a main componet. Some was covered in dust, but others looked if they had just been written yesterday. This thought scared her. '_If this Library was still in Hogwarts….. then who else knew about it? It does not look like that many_ _really._' She thought to herself. Quickly her glance traveled back to the painting of the founders. One thing that she could not help but notice was the resemblance between Rowena and McGonagall. '_Weird.' _ But as soon as the thought came, It left just as fast. She was trying to come up with some of the answers to her many questions. But the only one that out weighed where she was, was _'Why is that painting here?' _

As she stared, she wondered what books were being herd here and how many. She guessed about 1,000. Turning her glance to the front of the room, she noticed a podium had appeared. It had a book neatly placed on it. Faded golden edges on each page gave the impression that it was a very old book. Turning each page, she studied the queer writing. It was beautiful to say the least. Very small, neat, and very organized seemed to be the key. It was a list of the all the book that could be found in the library. She stared at a particular book listed, Helga's. As she stared to think deeper about the book, it slid out of its place among the other books and gently floated to her.

Still thinking, she was startled as the book tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She then looked up to see the book hovering next to her. Astonished, she grabbed the book. Fascinated, she thought to herself that this was the perfect library. She skimmed thought the book not paying any particular attention. She looked back at the book on the podium and searched for another book. After finding one that intrigued her, she asked the library if she could have the book, feeling slightly embarrassed for talking to a wall with books. But just like the last time, the book floated directly to her.

With both books in hand, she decided to make her way to the desk to sit. The first book that she opened was Helga's. One the front there was no indication to what this book happened to be about but while carefully turning each page, she made a mental note that it was written in the same very small, neat handwriting. Reading a couple of the pages intently she realized that they were prophecies, and by some of the notes made on the side of some pages, she concluded it was written by Hufflepuff herself. She did not particularly know if these certain ones were in the hall of prophecies but she guessed not. _'Otherwise the book would not still be here'_ she concluded.

As she started to look around the library again, she noticed something that she did not see before. Eagle statues were in the top corners of the room, watching her, or at least looking at her. She was not sure which.

Contemplating everything that she had just found, an alarm seemed to go off in her head. "O NO!" she said shocked. She had totally forgotten about her classes, and would probably pay the price because of it. Standing up in utter desperation she told the library she had to leave, still felling a wee bit silly for talking to inanimate objects, and turned to walk out of the door. The books were starting to float back to the shelves and then slid into place. The only problem was that she had no idea how to get out.

Walking back to the podium, hoping it would give her an answer as to how to leave, A piece of parchment seemed to appear. On the parchment with gold ink was written,

_La femme bien comportée font rarement l'histoire. _

At first, this statement confused her, but she decided to ponder this later. She had a class and a very angry teacher to get to. Reading the words on the paper, she was once again the Hogwarts Library. _'Humph. That was weird' _she thought to herself.

Hermione realized that she had stayed in that library far, far too long. 'Bloody hell' she thought, stealing Ron's line. Darting through the Corridors and down the stairs, her mind drifted back to the place she had just stumbled into. She did not even know that there was another library attached to the Hogwarts one. She wondered if it was just another secret that the Hogwarts castle held.

Hermione and her friends were pretty much famous for finding secrets in the prosperous school. In their first year they found the sorcerer's stone and the mirror of Esired. The second year they solved the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets. In their third year they learned of new passageways and exits out of the castle, with help from the Marauders Map of course. In the fifth year, they had found the room of requirement, and founded a secret organization. She smiled as she remembered the little army they had made.

As she thought about those times that seemed so long ago, she walked right into her transfiguration class, and she hadn't even noticed. Professor McGonagall stood there very patiently, arms crossed. Noticing that Hermione was walking blindly, she said calmly "Miss Granger, do you find it amusing to walk into my class and not say anything in the form of an excuse or a note from one of my fellow col, after being 25 minutes late to my class."

Hermione's smile quickly faded as these words were spoken. With a pleading look she tried to think of an excuse that she could use. _'I was in the library said a few words and was brought to another place?' 'No not good at all.'_ She thought to herself. "O Professor, I am so sorry, I did not intead to be late. I lost track of time while I was in the………………………….." Hermione did not know what to say. She did not want to say that she got caught up n a book, Malfoy would make fun of her later, she also did not want to tell her Proffeosr that she was in a different Library and had no idea where she was. _'That's it! The Library!' _she thought to herself.

"Yes Miss Granger?" said McGonnagall. Minerva did not like questioning the smartest witch of the age like this, for the girl reminded Minerva to much of her self at that age.

Very self confindant in some areas and sort of a know-it-all. She knew that teachers were not supposed to have favorites, but for these reasons and a few more, Hermione became just that. Minerva and Hermione were connected, maybe more than either of them knew.

"While I was in the Library." Hermione finished lamely.

Minerva then gave the girl a glare, once again calling up her stone cold mask, and said in a lower voice, "This is no excuse Miss Granger; I would like to see you in my office immediately after class. Understood?" Then McGonagall's voice stiffened "Now then, take your seat so we can continue this lesson that you so kindly interrupted."

Hermione hung her head low, humiliated that she was not only late to Transfigurations, but disappointed her favorite teacher as well. Hermione then turned and headed towards her seat. Every eye was on her, making her quite self conscious. As she took her seat next to Harry he turned and gave her a funny look, and she just shrugged. She refused to look at him for the obvious reasons. He would know that she was not in the Library. He always could tell. The worst part was that Hermione could never lie to him. On the verge of a breakdown, she dug her face into a book, taking notes that she had missed.

Another reason that she could not let Harry see her like this was because ever since the end of their fourth year, she had grown to love her best friend. She would never be able to tell him of her true feelings. Yes, at the ripe age of fourteen she had loved him. How, you might ask did she know what love is? The answer for her was simple. Love was, _is_, a touch, a feeling, the electricity when your hands brush, the emotion you find in the others eyes, a child, a friend, a song, a smile, and the courage to stand tall. And the one thing that summed all of this up was Magic. Not the kind of Magic performed with wands and words, but something even better, the kind of magic that came from your heart.

The one thing that Hermione felt totally confidant about, her love for Harry. The times that she insignificant thanks to Draco's good hearted jokes, and name calling. Harry was there. It was then that she knew she felt something more for him that just platonic friendship. Harry had always protected Hermione and made her feel good; he always comforted her when she needed it. On top of all of that, After the Triwizard tournament, Harry had matured. He was no longer the skinny scrawny boy he used to be, he had become muscular and very handsome. When Hermione saw him for the first time like this, her mouth dropped to the floor.

Hermione was not the only one thinking deeply. But instead of just contemplating, Harry was starring. Hermione now had beautiful flowing brown hair , and a slender body that all of the girls envied. She had gotten more than one boy to ask to "escort" her places but she turned them all down saying "sorry, but I have to focus on school, and not to mention I was planning on studying tonight."

Then abrouptly both of their day drams ened when Harry poked her in the arm. "Okay Hermione. Where were you really?" Hermione froze. She did not think that she would be that easily discovered. She came up with a response Quickly though.

"The Library" she did know that she really was not in the library, but it was not like she was lying. She had been in 'A' library none the less.

"Hermione, I know that you weren't in the library. Ron and I check there. It's always been the first and last place we look for you. We tried to find you before class, but we were going to be late. We thought you might be here already, but you weren't. You had us worried." He had made a mistake by mentioning Ron. The glare that he received from Hermione was, well it gave McGonagall a run for her money. During the summer while they were at the Burrow, Ron gotten fed up with Hermione being a _"Know it all"._ He snapped more than once at her and said some things that he should not have said under any circumstances.

"_Why do you keep following us?" Harry was a little confused at to who Ron was talking to. There was only Hermione, Ron and himself. No one else was around. Hermione on the other and knew exactly who he was talking to. _

"_I'm your friend Ron, stop pushing me away." stated Hermione quietly. Harry knew that she was right. All Ron had been doing lately was things with him. Quidditch, Chess, just to name a few. Nothing Hermione could take part in. Harry was not sure what was provoking Ron, but this was defiantly the wrong was to handle it._

"_All you do is push us around, study this, study that. All you do is hound us about homework and then scold us when it is not done. All I have tried to do is please you but you want us to be perfect. Dammit Hermione!" screamed Ron to her face. Tears were flowing down her face. It broke Harry's heart to see her like this, but before he could stop Ron, his friend was at it again. _

_Ron took another step closer to Hermione. "No one is perfect Hermione! No even you!" his voice raising with each word, he continued. "All you are, is a Know-it-all, who prides herself on being every Professors favorite. I never thought I'd see the day when you, Hermione, became a selfish arrogant Bloody Bitch!" Ron screamed the last word even louder tan the rest of his little speech. Hermione was crying silently and she was visible shaking. Ron had to shoot one more blow at her though._

"_You are no friend of mine." he stated in barley a whisper. That broke her more than anything else though. More than Ron ever intended._

Hermione had not spoken to Ron after that, and Harry guessed she would not for quite awhile.

Sitting at her desk for approximately two minutes after the bell rang, Minerva made her way towards Miss Granger. "Please follow me to my office dear." She said in a forceful tone.

**A/N- Okay I know that ending it there was a little cruel. Thank you guys so much for reviewing! And hopefully some of you did not faint waiting for this Sorry for the wait. Jenn was having spelling problems… ( EH!--- calls in the background--) Hopefully, this chapter quenched your thirst. **

"**Keep doing what you love"- Jennifer and Tony**

**Kneesocks99- **I always pictured Rowena like that too. A sweet caring but forceful woman. There was not much in this chapter about the actual founders, but if you picked up on some of the hints laid out, you will figure out who is who's "Heir" And a another hint that I will leave here, is that there are _two_ kinds of Heirs.


End file.
